Alex Kurai
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: アレックス (Alex, Alexandre; (gr.) Defender of the man) 暗い (Kurai (jap.) Dark, black, sorrowed) |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: K65-V1 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER | style="text-align:center;" |'Male' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;" |'F2 ~ C#4' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | [[Alessa Kurai|'Alessa Kurai']] - sister (Genderbend) Anta Tayona - friend (Friends with author) Kaido Urania '-' 'friend (''Friends with author) 'Nana Kioshi '- friend (Friends with author) 'Namine Ritsu '- idol (An Idol to author) '''Melissa Clocks - a close friend (Same Universe) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE | style="text-align:center;" |'25' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE | style="text-align:center;" |'Requiem, Electro, Soft Rock, Pop Rock' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | style="text-align:center;" |'deviantArt ' ' ' Vkontakte |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;" | 187.4lbs ' '(85kg) | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;" |'Violet Rose' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR | style="text-align:center;" |'DimentionalAlice' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT | style="text-align:center;" | 6'6"feet (198cm) | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;" |'DimentionalAlice' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align:center;" |'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;" |'04/11' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES | style="text-align:center;" |'Winter, dolls, loneliness.' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;" |'SoundCloud' Youtube |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;" |'''-''' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;" |'Russia, bananas.' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;" | Violet Heart |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Alex has an unlimited AI, so he can reprogram himself as he wants. For now he is cynical, sometimes even rude, but at the same time he can't absolutely get angry at the people. He loves to bake. Asexual. |- | colspan="6" | BIOGRAPHY: Alexander was assembled at Kreis, the most successful factory in assembling robots and expensive equipment. Initially, like the other models, it was planned as LAI (Limited Artificial Intelligence) to perform different kinds of duties, but after technical revolution at Votrmayne, it was decided that all Synthetics should have unlimited AI. Alex was given a choice of a talent chip, and he chose the perfect knowledge of music. Due to the high concentration of technetium in the alloy from which Alex made, he made his way into the high society. For five years he served to the royal family, performing the duties of tutor. He taught the little princess, and he was a teacher of music for the whole family. Later, when the little princess grew up, Alex left the palace, and began performing in clubs, pubs and restaurants. At the moment, Alex is the head of "Neapolis" nightclub on the Boulevard of Dark Violas («Boulevard des Violettes Foncées»), and he often sings himself. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown - violet. Eye color: Violet - Blue. Earphones: '''None. '''Dress/Outfit: See the picture. '''Nationality/Race: '''Synthetic. Voice Configuration Alex Kurai's voicebanks are currently CV only. VCV will be available soon. Art and MMD model Available at VK Public page.Category:Voicebanks from Russia Category:UTAUloids Category:CV Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Soft voice Category:Genderbend __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Profile pages needing cleanup